<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Empress' Knight by DarkMage13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116844">The Empress' Knight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13'>DarkMage13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU where Rey kills the Emperor and takes over, Attempting to get pregnant, Ben is Kylo, Devoted Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Bond Shenanigans, Gentle Sex, Glove Kink, Kylo is a repressed emotional disaster, Kylo volunteers to help her, Loss of Virginity, Minor Breeding Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Talk, Rey loves him anyways, Rey wants a child, Reylo Children discussion, They're both very soft for being on the darkside, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), rey is Kira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Empress of the entire galaxy has everything she wanted...</p><p>Well, almost everything.</p><p>Good thing her most loyal knight is eager to please her every whim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Empress' Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have nothing to say except here's a very soft pwp featuring our two lovable dumb nerds.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Empress Kira wanted something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she had conquered the First Order after murdering the Emperor and taking her rightful place at the throne, Kira—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rey</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought she needed nothing else for her happiness, her loneliness filled by the fear and reverence of her power. Unmatched in the Force except for one. Her Knight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Knights of Ren pledged their service to her when she had killed the Emperor, presenting the beheaded corpse for all of the galaxy to witness. Kylo Ren declared he wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>finish</span>
  </em>
  <span> what his grandfather, Darth Vader, started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kira found herself even more lonely. The only time she didn't feel this way was when she was sparring with the faceless Kylo Ren. Her red lightsaber staff colliding with his red crossguard made her blood and the Force sing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one issue was that she couldn't figure out why she was so off-balance after a recent excursion to a vibrant planet for negotiations. She spoke with the queen, forged a treaty and that was that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except, something bothered her when she saw the Queen's child run into their mother and be embraced in a loving hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It saddened her to no end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After weeks of depression and deliberation with no conclusion, the Empress decided to bite the bullet and display a moment of weakness to her most trusted and loyal knight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heavy footsteps belonging to the Master of the Knights of Ren echoed across the polished black floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You summoned me, my Empress," Kylo Ren spoke, voice distorted by his mask. He kneeled before her, head bowed in usual respect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kira glanced at her praetorian guards. "Leave us," she said with a twitch of her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all scrambled out of the room in two neat lines, leaving Empress Kira and Kylo Ren alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo did not flinch at the orders, not once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I must speak to you about a private matter," Kira stood up from her throne, "Come closer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up and approached her throne, standing tall, impressively so. “Yes, my Empress?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kira bit her lip. “Take off that mask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had never seen him until this point without the mask, but she wanted to see sincerity when she spoke of her little problem. He was beyond loyal to her, doing her bidding without question nor hesitation. His devotion sang in the Force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With slow fingers, Kylo Ren reached up to remove his helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kira stared. And stared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And grew an instant, fiery hatred for the mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo Ren was beautiful. His hair was luscious and full, his lips equally so. His eyes were so expressive and dark in the low light of her throne room—so intense it made Kira feel the slightest bit intimidated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to get a grip. She was Empress Kira of the galaxy. Kylo served her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a personal issue that I can only trust you with," she began, "Ever since we last went planetside I have been,” she stopped and huffed in her frustration. “Something bothered me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brow tightened. "Is it the treaty?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No… not that." Kira scrunched her face up in irritation. "The Queen's child appearing and being fawned over," she admitted. "I don't know why."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forgive me for being bold but… Maybe you yearn for companionship? Someone to call family?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was so smooth and gentle to her ears. The voice modulator on his helmet obscured his richness and it was, in Kira's opinion, a crime to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," she said. "I suppose I am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that Kira had something to go off of, she couldn't shake the feeling. She wanted a family. It was all she had wanted for so long. Someone to talk to no matter what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She supposed she had Kylo, but it wasn't quite the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Empress of the galaxy and she was still yearning and aching for something she didn't have. Spoiled to a fault and never having enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did family mean to her now? She was no longer a child, her parents sold her for drinking money; surnames were out of the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had the resources. A loyal protector. Her enemies crushed, her initial plans for improving the galaxy and worshipping the dark side already well into effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kira had regular cycles now that she ate regularly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one tiny problem… Who would give her a child? The question depressed her once more and was the root of everything: no companion, no lover, no one to bear her future children. No one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I want a child of my own eventually." she mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Kira knew why he wore that mask, his face was expressive to a fault. He was absolutely gobsmacked by her words, and she felt silly. He was her dark enforcer, threatening all who dare threaten her authority. Why would he care about her wanting to have children one day?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's… beautiful," he whispered, his cheeks pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kira gave an empty laugh, "It's silly and whimsical of me to want that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't believe so," he stated, firm in tone, "I think wanting a family to love and who loves you is all anyone really wants."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kira reassured herself. "I cannot bear my own children without a lover and I am afraid… Finding one is quite difficult in my position, you understand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my Empress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My Empress</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounded better when his voice wasn't distorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clenched her legs together without thinking. "I must reflect on this. Thank you… Kylo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bowed to her and took his leave, putting on that loathsome mask once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oddly, she found she could hear his voice still.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I could be the father.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kylo Ren went to great lengths to keep his side of their Force-bond behind solid walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He detected this bond when he first met her, Empress Kira. Newly coming into her own powers while he had his for decades. She asked him to spar with her, picking up things from his mind that he had trained in himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One part of the bond Kylo would take to the grave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shame would roll over him as he lay awake in his private quarters about his thoughts of the Empress. At first, he was merely curious about the powerful dark side user who killed the previous ruler but his work with her, doing her bidding, he found himself often thinking about her lovely face, what her hair must look like underneath her black hood, the way her robes showed off her curves, how her voice was quiet and yet deadly, making his spine shudder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was stunning. She was beautiful and the dark side sang with praise about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo Ren would devote every swing of his lightsaber to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But all this, she couldn't know, ever. His shields remained up even as he slept and dreamed of having her writhing beneath him, moaning his name over and over as he explored her naked skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she mentioned wanting a child of her own to love, which led Kylo to immediately rush to take a cold shower and try desperately not to think about the implications of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, how he wanted her so badly. He wanted her to bear his children. He wanted to love her as she desired and deserved. His filthy fantasies gave away to imagining her swelling with </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> child. Her holding </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> child in a bundle and smiling at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo was pathetic. He couldn't think about his Empress in this way, and thus he shielded his thoughts away and kept his bond firmly closed. But if she had started opening up to him of all people, then it was only a matter of time now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a week she had not summoned him, nor asked to spar. No, he only checked on her when she sat upon her throne to greet dignitaries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the day, when it was just the two of them, she shifted in her throne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else, my Empress?” Kylo asked her as per usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kira bit her lip, a newfound sign that gave away to her anxiety. “Yes, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped into her view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take off that mask, please,” she ordered, and who was Kylo to deny her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Removing his helmet he couldn’t help but notice her eyes dilated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve taken our last conversation into consideration,” Kira began. “I want a child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Force have mercy on Kylo. Before he could even stop and think he was running his mouth. “Do you… Have any candidates for who the father should be? What about a suitor? Shall I arrange for you to meet potential—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kira raised her hand in an indication he should stop talking. He obeyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies, my Empress,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips parted. “I trust no one else but you, Kylo with my safety. You can perhaps aid me in the search—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo Ren really needed a filter on his impulsive mind. He couldn’t bear the idea of anyone else being bonded in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span> way to Empress Kira. “Am I up for consideration?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kira blinked. “You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Yes. I will do anything for you if you only ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he wasn't to be intimate with her, he still would gladly help father her children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even something like this?” Kira asked slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if I wanted you to…” She looked down in her lap. “To be intimate with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo thought he was going to go into cardiac arrest. Kira wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he answered, his voice rough around the edges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please escort me to my chambers,” Kira asked, her voice no longer low and quiet, but soft and uncertain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He extended his hand to her and she took it, allowing Kylo to guide her to her chambers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were inside the locked doors, Kira sat down on the edge of her silk bed. “Come here,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo sat down next to her. The temptation to open the bond to see what she is feeling was overwhelming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust no one else. If this is what you want to do…” Kira said, gazing into his eyes and making his heart come to a thundering stop. She was so beautiful. “You understand the consequences of being the father to my children, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I wouldn’t ever leave them or betray them. I would die for them… And you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at him, her eyes glistening. “That’s… I… Thank you, Kylo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Kira,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A comfortable silence followed until Kira spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is one issue,” Kira said. “I’ve never done this before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo’s world came to a crashing halt. She was a virgin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So was he.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… me too,” he admitted. Kylo had thought about it enough but he was still not entirely sure of all the logistics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached up and pulled down her hood to let down her hair out of the bun piled on top of her head, making his breath catch in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be gentle, right?” Kira asked, her voice so soft and small.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo found words were failing him, so he reached up with his hand to stroke her cheek with his thumb and leaned forward to kiss her jaw. His other hand trailed over her waist to the small of her back as he continued to trail light kisses across her cheek to the skin below her ear. Kira let out a soft gasp as he brushed aside her beautiful locks usually hidden by her hood, now unleashed. He kissed her pulse-point, latching onto her skin and leaving a love-bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kira’s deft hands reached up to grasp at his black robes for stability. He lowered her onto the bed softly, still kissing the side of her neck and moving down her shoulder. So soft and sweet; better than any fantasy he could ever conjure up of this moment. Kylo brushed aside her wrap on her shoulders, finding lightly freckled skin underneath. He kissed each freckle in worship, his other hand moving back to her hip in slow massaging moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K-Kylo,” she moaned as he shifted over to straddle her hips and continued to touch her, taking his sweet time. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes my Empress?” he asked. “Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “No, nothing is wrong I’m just not used to being touched… at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brow tightened, depressed by the thought this beautiful powerful woman was denied physical contact for so long. “I’m sorr—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be. Continue on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The temptation to kiss her parted pink lips was very great, but he had to rein himself in. This was about giving Kira what she wanted, not what Kylo wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He switched to the other side of her neck and applied kisses there. Slowly he peeled off the dark fabric wrapped around her lithe body. Kylo supposed each gasp and moan coming from her sweet lips was a sign he was doing something right. Hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon her torso was stripped down to her breastband. Kylo hooked a finger onto the thin clasp and tugged it free. Sucking on the hollow of her throat, he moved down her collarbone, his gloved-fingers trailing over her pink pebbled nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K-Keep the gloves on, please, for now,” Kira said, breathless in her request. “It feels good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, who was he to deny his Empress? “Of course.” he said, sitting up to palm her breast with one hand and examining how her jaw fell open in pleasure. His fingers tightened around the sensitive nipple and gently rolled over the flesh, making her keen in delight. She clutched at his bicep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More,” she gasped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo nodded, then a thought popped into his head. He lowered his mouth down to her breast and gave a soft experimental flick of his tongue. Her moans grew louder and she squeaked as he continued and began to suck gently, his hand reaching up to her neglected breast and rolling the sensitive flesh between his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released her breast with a wet pop and moved onto the other one, eager to hear more of the string of melodious noises from her mouth. She tasted so good, her breasts perfect and beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting back up, Kylo teased his fingers down her chest over her navel and stopping at the fabric pooling at her waist. He tugged slightly at it, Kira reaching down to undo her belt keeping the wraps in place. All that was left was her thin black lace panties. She looked so good in black no matter the garment and it made his mouth water and his hardened cock twitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lazily circled her abdomen with his gloved fingers, teasing the lace. "I didn't know the Empress wore lingerie like this," he mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo glanced back up to look at Kira, her face flushed with pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to hopefully appeal to you…" She muttered. "You were my first choice…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo bit his tongue from going off about how he was madly in love with her and she could wear rags and still be sexy to him. He tugged at the lace and dragged it down her thighs and off her body, exposing her absolutely soaked and dripping cunt. Some pride rose in his chest at the thought of him making her this wet already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beautiful…" He murmured, teasing a finger over her lips. "Mind if I taste?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened. "Taste?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo positioned himself between her legs, gripping her thighs and spreading them wider apart. So soft and pretty. "Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want to—ooh." Kira moaned out when Kylo took a tentative lick of her cunt before parting her lower lips and sliding his tongue over her clit. His tongue teased her opening before going back up to her bundle of nerves and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucking,</span>
  </em>
  <span> earning a howl from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tasted so sweet, it was like a drug to him. He savored the feel of her flesh against his mouth, kissing her labia,  and swirling his tongue around her sensitive nub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kira panted and keened and her hips jolted, forcing Kylo to grip her skin tighter in his firm grasp to prevent her from moving. Her hands reached for his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept going, one more flick of his tongue over her nub and she cried out, her orgasm rolling over her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And his own body. He had to suppress a shudder as her white-hot pleasure echoed to him. Damn this bond of theirs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kylo…" Kira moaned. "That felt so good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling away, he licked his lips, his mouth glistening from her juices."We're not done yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo reached back down to her perfect little cunt. His finger was right there, ready to stretch her a bit more before he attempted to fill her with his own throbbing cock. He knew even in his naughty fantasies of his empress he didn't want to hurt her with how large he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed his finger in, letting her wetness coat his glove. Her hips jolted again, not used to the intrusion. He pressed his palm over her abdomen to keep her steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it hurt?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just feels… Like a stretch of a muscle I haven’t used.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He proceeded, watching as her juices coated his glove as he moved slowly in and out, working farther in until he was buried inside knuckle-deep. She was relaxing even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo wondered if another finger would suffice. He pushed another one in and it slid in so easily, curling a little against her walls. The sounds from her mouth were like music to his ears. Pulling his fingers out, he licked the fluids off, reveling in the taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kylo,” she stared at him. “Please, I need you in me.” She reached up and tugged at his robes. “I want to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat there, unable to form proper words as she worked at the clasps and his collar, stripping him down to nothing. Her eyes practically bulged out at seeing his very stiff and almost painfully hard cock. One hand on his chest, she tried reaching for him but he managed to grab her wrist in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t last, my Empress,” he said, taking her by the shoulders and lowering her to the sheets. “Do you want this?” he said, his bare finger tracing her dripping cunt before rubbing his own cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kira nodded. “Yes, I do. Please Kylo, please. Put a child in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth parted and his cock twitched. She was unbelievable. With a groan, he reached up and caressed her cheek. Suddenly he was nervous. Despite stretching her out and eating her out like he was a starved man, he feared hurting her, hurting his empress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be afraid,” she whispered. “I can handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should have realized sooner that she shouldn’t have known that. Not regarding it, he pressed the tip of his cock into her, slowly pushing and pushing. She grasped his shoulders tightly, her nails dragging across his skin. He was drunk on pleasure, being squeezed by her walls so tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so tight, so warm,” he babbled, still keeping the pace steady and slow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a gasp as he bottomed out and stopped moving. Oddly, he felt not only the sensation of being squeezed but also the feeling of being filled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kira wiggled her hips after a while, urging him to move. He almost pulled out before pushing back into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo stared at her as he increased his pace, watching her gasp and writhe and arch against his body. So beautiful, he didn’t deserve her, didn’t deserve this bliss...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More,” she moaned. “Faster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He obeyed, thrusting roughly into her and not relenting in his pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kira felt so good, so tight, this beautiful woman in his arms, wanting to bear his children. He loved it, he loved her…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kira gasped and stiffened up. He froze up, afraid he did something wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The recognition in her eyes indicated that he made a grave mistake, losing himself in her warmth. She heard his thoughts, every single one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it true?” she asked. “Do you love me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo couldn’t lie, not ever, to her. “Yes. I’ve been in love with you for months. Forgive me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands trembled and his breath shook. Revealing his deepest secret to her was a relief but also horrifying. She was going to reject him, put distance between them...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved to pull out of her but she didn’t give him the chance, latching onto his hair and pulling his mouth to hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing her didn’t compare. Her mouth was better than anything he could ever dream of. He released his shields on his mind, allowing her to feel how much he cared for her and wanted her for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling back, he gripped her hips and thrust back into her, rendering her breathless. Their bond was wide open, and he felt her pleasure mixing with his. With a groan, he emptied himself into her cunt. He held himself above her, trying to catch his breath while not crushing her. Greedy, he devoured her mouth with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they broke for air, Kira smiled at him. “I wanted you to father my children because I could just… feel your loyalty and devotion to me. Why didn’t you tell me about the bond?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo hung his head in shame. “I suppose it was a lingering way to protect myself. I couldn’t bear to think about ruining what we have…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kira—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” she corrected. “You call me Rey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. “Rey. I love you, and I want to give you the entire galaxy if you’ll let me.” He pressed his forehead to hers. “My name is Ben by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” she tested the name on her tongue. “I like that. But I will caution against the whole galaxy—considering I already have half of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled off of her and pulled her against his chest. “Then I will give you the other half.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snuggled against him. “I’ve never been loved before. It feels… Nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it turns out, Rey was not pregnant from their first coupling, but they both didn’t seem to mind that fact very much.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/DarkMageXIII">twitter</a> where I yell about my fanfics.</p><p>There is a <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710903">sequel.</a></p><p>My other Reylo works:</p><p><i><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253203">A Legacy of Duality</a></i> - T - Dark Rey Post TLJ AU where Kylo is ousted from the First Order and wants to save his love. (18/18 Complete)</p><p><i><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815280">I Won't Stay Silent</a></i> - T - Aladdin AU featuring Scavenger Rey and Prince Ben. (6/9 WIP)</p><p><i><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602585">Oh Look A Blue Butterfly</a></i> - T - Canonverse Emperor's New Groove AU with Spoiled Prince Kylo and Rey No-Nonsense Peasant featuring sexual tension. (3/5 WIP)</p><p><i><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865112">Astriction &amp; Lascivious</a></i> - E - Post TLJ Rey and Kylo are both horny for each other but aren't willing to admit it, and one night of their coupling has <i>interesting</i> consequences. (Complete)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>